Ruby, Mistress Jessie's Pet
by Slayer40k
Summary: Jessie, disguised as a Professor, sees Ruby Rose as her perfect first slave that this academy has to offer. After making her stay after class, Jessie drugs and makes Ruby's kinky side come out and join her as her first of many latex slaves to come. Warning contains erotic content, Masturbation, Yuri acts etc.


"Do you know, why I held you back after class Miss. Rose?" The new teacher, Miss. Magenta questioned her as the room cleared out, standing in front of the short, now adult huntress, who despite spending four years in beacon, still hadn't seem to have grown up.

"Ummmmmm…..If it was because of a paper airplane drawing of you putting the whole class to sleep, that wasn't me!" Ruby lied poorly, laughing awkwardly as the tall instructress towered over the short goth girl.

The new teacher had replaced Miss. Goodwitch and dressed oddly. With thigh high boots, a really inappropriate leotard, which barely covered and contained their massive, womanly breasts. Their huntress weapon seemed to be an assortment of whips they had around their waist, with odd J shown on them and her long gloves, matching her long hair. The teacher quickly made a reputation for being a hard-ass on students, kicking them out of class indefinitely, as sadly Ruby may be her next victim.

"It's because you won't embrace your full potential young lady!" Miss. Magenta hushed in her sultry voice, walking forward as Ruby ducked back, to avoid their breasts hitting her face. "You're far too…..undeveloped!" Her teacher poked her as she walked around her, as Ruby cried out shortly, as their finger hit their small breast. Ruby figured it was an accident, not wanting to draw attention to it.

"Hehehe….I promise I'll work harder on improving Miss. Magenta," Ruby shouted shyly, not wanting to get in trouble and get out of here as soon as she could, taking a step back, as her teacher inappropriately, pinched Ruby's cheek, with her ruby gloves.

"Hmmmm why don't you call me, Jessie Miss. Rose. I want us to be friends," Jessie giggled, rubbing Ruby's cheek in a creepy manner as she pulled out a chair with her boots. "Sit down!" Jessie ordered in an almost bossy tone.

"Y..yes M'am." Ruby responded obediently, although questioned why she wasn't called Ruby.

"Hmmmm you are rather short. Someone's been a bad girl and hasn't been drinking her milk." Jessie giggled insulting Ruby who took offence to that. Although before Ruby could say something, Miss. Magenta oddly enough, took out a bottle of milk from her desk. "Here this will help you…fully develop," she chuckled pouring out the milk for Ruby.

"I don't want to drink, thank you." Ruby quickly said, expecting it to be warm and sour.

"You will drink it young lady, or be expelled from my classroom!" Jessie threatened as she took something else out. A tube of lipstick, which re-shined her magenta lips, plucking them softly as she shot daggers at Ruby with her gaze, the huntress not wanting to be punished and so drank the milk. Thankfully it wasn't sour. And it was a lot sweeter than normal milk, encouraging Ruby's sweet tooth as she downed it all.

"Ummmmm okay, all gone. I'll promise to drink more…and will see you tomorrow?" Ruby stuttered, almost burping, as she tried to get up, with the shiny teacher placing their hands on Ruby's shoulders, holding her down gently as she leaned in front of her.

"We're not done here yet Miss. Rose. Now we need to trigger your development. Tell me something, have you had your first kiss yet?" Jessie chuckled softly, as they invaded Ruby's personal space, cupping their hand under Ruby's chin, making her look her in the eye. Ruby laughed awkwardly, about to politely ask her to stop when she sucker punched her.

The older woman, lean in quickly and kissed Ruby deeply, the young woman's eyes widening from shock, as her teacher kissed her. Ruby shook her body naturally, wanting them to stop, yet she could feel sparks. Literal sparks shooting from their lips touching, like a burning sensation as Ruby didn't know what was happening. She felt her blood heat up, her heart beat increase, her body feeling like she was melting in the chair. She admitted she was a little curious about girls, but Ruby had to fight all these feelings, knowing this was wrong.

"Hmmm you were a lot more open to that than other slave," Jessie laughed as she broke from the kiss, seeing the dumbfounded huntress's face turn red and breathing grow heavy. Ruby was about to scream at her, yet she couldn't get angry. In fact, the burning sensation grew, making her womanhood feel sensitive and academy uniform feel really tight and uncomfortable.

"What are you…what did you…..awww what's…..wrong…." Ruby moaned as she shuffled in the seat, each movement of her pelvis stimulating her pussy inappropriately. The sensation sent pleasure through her body, as Ruby couldn't concentrate or understand what was happening to her body.

"Hehe aww you students are so much fun. You may be adults but you're so new to pleasure," Jessie teased, running her latex gloves down Ruby's cheek. The feel of the latex intensified the pleasure that was shacking through her body as Ruby moaned loaded, squirming as she thought she was peeing from how wet her panties felt.

"Awwww make it stop awwwww….." Ruby begged as her legs convulsed, as her teacher ran her latex hands over her young body, their touch and groping intensifying the sensation ensnaring her body and mind. Especially in her pussy, which had a growing pressure that scared Ruby.

"Oh it will soon my little slave. Once you cum, you'll be mine forever," Jessie told her with her sexy sultry voice, loosening Ruby's uniform as their grew, with the huntress's clit swelling, making the pleasure mount growing unbearable.

"When I…..cum?...No….I…..I can't…..I can't Mistress….." Ruby moaned with her hands pulling up her skirt without thinking, the red of her hair also turning magenta.

"Oh yes you can Ruby. I have a pretty latex outfit for you if you do. Just play with your pretty body and you'll get to join your other friends as my slave. It'll make Mistress Jessie happy," Jessie sung, helping the lust snared huntress further, hooking her cute panties, pulling them down their legs as Ruby trembled, her fingers betraying her as she touched her sensitive, wet womanhood.

"AwwwwawwwwAWWWWWWW!" Ruby cried escalated louder as her head leaned back, a button to her uniform popping from her breasts doubling in size. Jessie giggled satisfied from how much she was corrupting the pure, gothic huntress as Ruby squealed, masturbating for the first time. As she did that, Jessie took out the latex slave outfit she made all of her girl's wear.

The pleasure was making Ruby's mind slip away deeper, as with one hand she wanted to play with her swelling breasts, getting close to rivalling her sister's. Her other hand meanwhile was rubbing her long, wet slit, parting her lips and coating her soft fingers in her ever gushing, pre-cum juices. Jessie's virus was coursing through the young goth, her dark hair now lightening as the villainess in disguise walked back over to her.

Ruby in her state of horny, mad induced lust now saw Jessie in a new light. Her weird, distracting huntress outfit was now a sexy sight for Ruby to see. Jessie was so hot and perfect to her. She was so lucky to have been kissed and their gloves grace her virgin body. Ruby wanted to surrender to her to make her happy. She was her Mistress now. She had full command and control over her. And she commanded her to cum, she had to.

Ruby also saw the latex outfit she brought over. Ruby would look so sexy in it, she fantasied about herself in it, on her knees, serving and pleasuring her mistress, degrading her body for their enjoyment. Ruby felt a lump she never noticed before on the upper part of her vagina, pinching it gently as let out the loudest squeal of her life.

"That's it Ruby, cum for Mistress. I can't wait to add a cute little goth like you in my collection of latex girls!" Jessie mocked, seeing Ruby working vigorously on her clitoris, as her breasts had now surpassed Yang, tearing her school uniform. Their short hair was now magenta like her Mistress's as Ruby finally orgasmed for the first time in her life.

"Awww AWWWWWWW MISTRESSSSSSSS!" Ruby screamed, her pussy squirting from the intensity of the orgasm, as it sealed her faith completely. She was now another slave girl of Jessie, mindless but loyal only to her. Jessie was her goddess as she would give her anything, even her family and friends. Which speaking of which, the last cry from Ruby was so loud, it alerted her sister from outside, who rushed thinking the Teacher was severely punishing her sister unfairly, as she rushed to help.

"Miss. Magenta stop! Ruby had nothing to do with it! If you want to punish someone, punish maaaaaaaa Ruby?" Yang froze shocked from the sight as she slurred her words, her legs no longer working as she couldn't process this.

Ruby was now standing in the classroom, bolstering breasts that had quintupled in size her hair colour now matched Miss. Magenta's. Yang found it hard enough to recognise her sister with her physical changes but couldn't at all in the deeply provocative, latex outfit she now wore, made up of latex thigh highs, a mini skirt, boob tube top and long gloves, all in black with magenta J's to show her ownership.

"Yang! Are you here to join Mistress Jessie too? It's so pleasurable and wonderful being a slave to her wonder!" Ruby giggled like a horny bimbo as Yang was horrified, barely noticing Miss. Magenta approaching her.

"Yes Miss. Xiao Long, please join our after-class activities. Some sisterly bonding would be wonderful!" Jessie laughed as she took Yang by surprise, sneaking up behind her and gagged her with her rag, wrapping her latex body around her, as Ruby just giggled, watching her blonde, older sister weakly fall asleep in her Mistress's arm, knowing she'd make as good of a slave as she has.


End file.
